In the Arms of the Angels
by HogwartsDreamer113
Summary: Annie Cresta won the 70th Games, but there are still twenty-three untold stories of those who didn't make it out, each as important as the next. Why does Levi just give up? Why does Angus ruthlessly behead a 13-year-old boy? And could Caspian and Ester really have feelings for each other, despite being from different districts? All these stories, and more, are finally being told
1. Chapter 1: The One Who Wanted Love

**Author's note: This is based off the tributes of the 70****th**** games, the ones who didn't make it. The will be one chapter for each of the twenty-three tributes who died, in order of which they died, telling their story, because everyone has a tale to tell. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: The views the Charles family does not reflect my own. Please no homophobes or haters.**

**In the Arms of the Angels**

_Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day_

- "Angel" Sarah McLachlan

**Chapter 1: The One Who Wanted Love**

_Name: Levi Charles_

_Age: 16_

_District: 8_

_Fate: First bloodbath victim_

Three-year-old Levi sits crisscross-applesauce – as they say at daycare – on his bed, walking an old raggedy doll across the covers. While his older brother enjoys playing with his train set and tormenting bugs outside, Levi prefers to play "dollies". He has to be careful though; for some reason, his family doesn't like the dollies, so Levi can only play with them when they aren't around.

Suddenly, the door flies open and his mother, Susanna, walks in. "Aren't you up yet? You – Levi! No!"

Startled, Levi glances up at her, and she snatches away his doll. Not being able to stop himself, he begins to cry.

Susanna takes her son's head firmly in her hand near his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Stop that!" She snaps. "You'd think I was abusing you! I'm doing you a favor!" But poor Levi just doesn't understand. He only wants his parents to love him.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Two twelve-year-old boys sit together at a lunch table, all the other seats vacant. At the table behind them, the more popular boys their age chatter noisily.

"Have you seen Lauren McKinney?" one of them asks. "I think she hit puberty over the summer! She's hot!"

Eric, Levi's best – and only – friend sighs. "Wouldn't it be great if a popular girl like Lauren liked one of us?"

"Yeah…" Levi says, but really he doesn't think so at all. A few weeks later, he decides to tell Eric how he truly feels as the two of them walk home from school together.

"Eric, I… I have something to tell you." Levi begins.

"What is it?"

"I… I have feelings for you. Not just friendship feelings, but… romantic feelings, like the kind most guys our age have towards girls."

"You mean…" Eric can't even finish his sentence.

Levi nods, knowing what his best friend is trying to say.

"You're… you're a freak!" Eric shouts, and runs away from Levi as fast as he can. He doesn't speak to Levi anymore, but a few days later when Levi returns home from school, his parents are furious.

"How dare you disgrace this family!" His father, Herman, bellows.

His older brother, Lucifer, smirks. "Someone's in trouble." He says, while seven-year-old Marie's eyes grow wide with fear.

For the next half an hour, Levi listens to his parents explain why homosexuality is "evil" and "unnatural" and why the only reason they aren't kicking him out is because they have a reputation to worry about. As Levi goes upstairs to his room, he hears his parents tell Marie, the one family member he loves with all his heart that he has "evil ideas stuck in his head" and isn't to be interacted with. This breaks Levi's heart, because all he wants is to be loved.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

When Levi is reaped for the Hunger Games at age sixteen, he approached the stage with an indifferent expression on his face. His district partner, Ester, a sweet fourteen-year old with red hair, is trying to look brave, but Levi doesn't care whatsoever, which is why he skips training on the second day. Ester scolds him for ditching, because she still believes in him, but again, Levi doesn't care.

As soon as the games begin, Levi runs out to the center and just stands there. He has lost all will to live. Why should he want to go on? No one cares about him, not even his own family. So he just stands there.

"Levi! Move!" Ester screams, but it is too late. As he turns his head to look at her, the boy from district one's axe lodges in his heart.

All he wanted was to be loved. He didn't even get that.

**Author's Note: That was a depressing first chapter. They won't be all like that, I promise.**

**Please review. Nothing makes my day more then to read what my readers think.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Artist

**Author's note: Thanks to Kate, Jess, and Randomcat100 for the reviews! **

_You shine like a diamond  
Glitter like gold  
And you need to know  
What nobody ever told you_

_Nobody Ever Told You, by Carrie Underwood_

**Chapter 2: The Artist**

_Name: Belle Tyson_

_Age: 13_

_District: 3_

_Fate: Second Bloodbath victim_

People always assumed people from district 3 were smart, and that's what bothers ten -year-old Belle the most. She isn't smart at all. In fact, she is quite dumb in her opinion. For some reason, she always adds or multiplies wrong, and words get mixed up on the page. It's not that she doesn't try. She really does, perhaps harder than anyone else in the class.

As Belle walks in her front door on report card day, her mother is alarmed to see tears running down her daughters face, and she instantly embraces her in a hug. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Being an honest child, Belle shows her mother her grade report.

_E = Excellent G = Good F = Fair P = Poor_

_Math: P_

_Reading: P_

_Spelling: P_

_Handwriting: G_

_Social Studies: G_

_Music: G_

_Phy. Ed.: F_

_Art: E_

_Mrs. Tyson__, a parent/teacher conference is requested for __Belle __with __Mrs. Johann__._

"Oh honey, it's okay. Look, you got three 'goods' and an 'excellents'!"

"But Mom, I got three 'poors'!" Belle cries. "I try so hard to get even a fair, and nothing works. District Three is known for being smart so, why can't I be?"

Mrs. Tyson sighs. "Look, I know school isn't your strongest suit. But there are so many things you _are _amazing at, like drawing." She points to the pictures on the fridge, which look like they could have been drawn by a highschooler, not a nine-year-old girl.

"I guess so…" Belle sighs.

Her mother kneels down and looks her in the eyes. "I know it's hard, but you need to focus on the ninety-seven you have right, not the three you have wrong. Does that make sense?"

Belle smiles. "I think so. You're saying focus on the positive, not the negative, right?"

"Exactly."

"Yeah, I get it. Thanks so much, Mom!" With that, Belle gives her mother a strong hug.

At the parent/teacher conference, Belle's teacher recommends a special test. Belle is testing by reading simple words a first grader should know, as well as simple spelling and math. She goes into the hall, until the reading specialist calls her in.

"Am I stupid?" She asks in a small voice.

"No, of course not." The specialist says gently. "You have dyslexia."

"What's that?"

"Dyslexia is a disorder that can make reading, spelling, writing, and sometimes math hard. It doesn't mean you're stupid. It just means you need a bit of help, and with that, you'll improve."

And improve she did. Getting the help she needed, Belle earned better grades, and she was relieved to finally know she wasn't stupid like she thought.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

For a while, Belle was the only thing her mother had. A peacekeeper had gotten her mother pregnant against her will, and left for another district soon after. At first, the eighteen-year-old mother-to-be was distraught, but after giving birth, Belle became the world to her. After a while, Belle gained a step-father and two little step-brothers, and she was happy her mother finally found someone who truly loved her. Now, a few years later, Mr. and Mrs. Tyson are expecting a baby together.

Sadly, Belle will never get to meet that baby. About two weeks before her fourteenth birthday, she is reaped for the Hunger Games, and after a tearful goodbye, is whisked away to the Capitol. Once there, Belle drew pictures to occupy her mind. She drew everything from her family, to her district partner Hutchin during training. The night before the games, she gave her artwork to her mentor, asking him to deliver them to her family if she didn't make it home.

As soon as the countdown finishes, Belle takes off for the Cornucopia. She knows it's risky, since that's where the careers go, but she also knows there are much needed supplies there. Because of her long, slender legs, she is one of the first to arrive. Having no skills with weapons, Belle reaches down and scoops up a backpack, flinging it over her shoulder without really stopping at all and continues towards the woods as fast as she can. For a while, she thinks she's going to make it, at least for now, until suddenly a sharp knife pierces her back, and she falls to ground. The last thing Belle sees is the girl from Two grinning deviously as she stabs her in the throat, ensuring her death.


	3. Chapter 3: The Curious One

_I want to turn the whole thing upside down  
I'll find the things they say just can't be found_

- _From "Upside Down" by Jack Johnson_

**Chapter 3: The Curious One**

_Name: Rye Wheaton_

_Age: 15_

_District: 9_

_Fate: Third bloodbath tribute_

Rye is a very curious four-year-old. She doesn't know anything more than what most kids her age do, but she certainly wants to. "Why is the sky blue?" she asks her mother.

"Because God painted it like that, because all the birds that fly there like that color." Mrs. Wheaton explains. Of course, everyone knows that the sky is blue because molecules in the air scatter blue light from the sun more than they do any other color, but how does one explain that to a four-year-old?

Later that day, Rye walks with her family to the bakery, where she sees a woman towing two young children behind her while carrying a third. This sparks another question in Rye's mind. She looks up at her parents and asks innocently, "Where do babies come from?"

Mr. and Mrs. Wheaton smile at each other, knowing their inquisitive daughter would ask this sooner or later. Mr. Wheaton turns to the little girl peering up at him.

"Rye." He says, "far, far away, in the middle of Panem, there is a magic field."

"Like a corn field or rye or wheat or barley or other stuff?"

"Yes," her father replies. "Just like that. Except this field grows babies! And then, when mommies and daddies want a baby, one comes for them on the train!"

"Cool!" Rye pauses. "How do babies get on the train? And how do you know when mommies and daddies want them?"

"Mommies and daddies send a letter, and then someone picks a baby from the field and sends it on the train."

With that answer, Rye is satisfied. For now.

* * *

The Wheaton family has one of the biggest yards in District Nine, but Rye has still managed to explore every square inch of the property. As a result, the seven-year-old sits on her front porch, completely bored.

Suddenly, a bright flash of color catches Rye's eye, and a vibrant blue butterfly lands on a flower a short distance away. Delightedly, Rye gets up to follow it. The butterfly eventually leads her to a field, where it flies underneath a piece of machinery. The equipment is very advanced, and its motors run automatically for five minutes every hour in order to prepare the soil for the growing season. Curiously, Rye reaches underneath the machine in attempt to catch the butterfly. Suddenly the machine roars to life, and Rye lets out a blood-curdling scream as a sharp blade slices through her skin at the wrist. She yanks her arm away, and sees it gushing blood. He hand is complete severed off. Not realizing exactly what happened, but also terrified, Rye faints at the sight.

Luckily, Rye's ten-year-old brothers Maiz and Husk find her and alert their parents immediately. A few hours later, Rye wakes up in her bed with her family by her side. Her left arm is wrapped in a bandage and ends in a stump.

"What happened?" She asks.

Mrs. Wheaton sighs. "The machine in the field sliced off your hand. The healer couldn't fix it. What on earth were you doing, anyways?"

Rye looks a little sad for a moment, but shrugs it off. "A butterfly flew under there, and I wanted to see what it was."

Mrs. Wheaton sighs again. "Oh Rye…"

"Haven't you ever heard curiosity killed the cat?" Maiz asks, earning him a stern look from his mother.

"Does it really?" Rye asks worriedly, afraid for the cat.

"No, of course not." Mr. Wheaton replies. At least, he's pretty sure it doesn't.

* * *

"Maiz! Husk! Wait up!" After chasing her brothers through the corn field, it appears Rye is lost. The ten-year-old has never been alone in a corn field before, yet she isn't afraid. After about an hour of wandering, she comes out of the field at a point she doesn't recognize. However, she sees a tall, grassy hill, and decides to climb it, wondering what's at the top.

The hilltop has a beautiful view of a lot of the district, and Rye can see her house in the distance. She is about to head down, in the direction of home, when she spots beautiful purple flowers scattered along one side of the hill. Rye picks some flowers happily, because now she does not have to share her mom's mother's day gift with her brothers, and sets off for home, thinking how lucky she was to find this place herself.

* * *

The gong goes off. Rye needs a weapon if she is to survive. She's one of the quicker tributes, and gets there in plenty of time. She grabs a pack and a knife and is about to set off, when suddenly she spots something glistening in the sunlight, and picks it up.

"What is it?" Rye wonders aloud. The object is about six inches long and cylinder. One end is wider than the other, and each end has a piece circular piece of glass. As she puts it to her eye, everything around her magnifies, and Rye nearly drops the object in surprise. Before she has any more time to decide whether or not the object is useful, a cold, sharp spear enters her back, and Rye falls to the ground.

"Well, well, well," Emerald from District Two says, pulling his spear out of Rye. "Looks like curiosity killed the cat."


	4. Chapter 4: The Lifesavers

**Author's note: This chapter is a little different. It contains not one, but two tributes, because their stories are so closely related.**

_Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"_How to Save a Life", by The Fray_

**Chapter 4: The Lifesavers**

_Names: Sally Wright, Orville Rydes_

_Ages: 14, 15, respectively _

_District: 6_

_Fate: fourth and fifth bloodbath tributes, respectively_

Sally Wright and Orville Rydes are as different as can be. They may both live in District Six, and are only a year apart, but that's where the similarities between the two end. Sally is a quiet, solitary girl. An only child, she isn't used to talking much, and normally sits alone reading. She is at the top of the sixth grade academically, and works hard to stay there.

Orville rules the seventh grade in another way, as he's perhaps the most popular guy in the class. As the class clown, he is almost always the center of attention. His teachers are often frustrated with him, because they know he could be a natural leader if he tried. Many of them wish he concentrated more in school, but they don't realize that he really does try. Despite his efforts, school does not come easily to him. Part of the problem is just not being able to sit still and listen, because his mind is always somewhere other than where his teacher wants it to be.

One spring day, Orville organizes a kickball game after school. Most of the eighth graders either participate in the game or hang around to watch. Many younger students also hang around the schoolyard, doing their own activities. Orville's nine-year-old sister, Kadia, shoots baskets at the other side of the playground.

The only one who doesn't seem to be taking advantage of the nice weather is Sally. She crosses the street, staring intently into her book as she walks. Meanwhile, Kadia's ball rolls into the street, and she chases after it. At that moment, a worker from the automobile factory is test-driving a car for the Capitol and sees the little girl. He tries to step on the brake, but is horrified to find it doesn't work, and there is no way he can swerve safely. Kadia doesn't hear car coming, simply because she is deaf.

Luckily for her, Sally notices the danger. "Look out!" she screams, but of course, Kadia doesn't respond. So, on impulse, Sally runs into the street and yanks Kadia by the arm out of the way, just in time. Kadia gives her a strange look, but then realizes what happened, and her eyes widen. "Th-thank you." She stutters.

By this time, Orville has also realized what had happened, and he runs toward them. Without a word, Sally takes off in the opposite direction.

This is how Sally and Orville's relationship is for the next two years. Orville sees Sally in the hallway occasionally, but every time he tries to confront her, she runs away. This all changes when they are both reaped for the seventieth hunger games.

Sally sits near the window of the train, silently staring out of it. She doesn't speak to anyone. Not Orville, not the escort, not even the mentors. Still, Orville sits down beside her. "You have to talk sometime, you know."

Sally looks up. "About what?"

"About saving my sister two years ago. You know, that little girl that you pulled from the street? Why did you run away." Sally merely shrugs and continues to stare out the window, so Orville continues. "Well, you never gave me a chance to say thank you. And so, now I do. You don't know how much that meant to my family. We wanted to find you, but you would always turn the other way whenever I saw you."

"It's nothing, really. Just the right thing to do." Sally says softly.

They both fall silent for a moment before Orville speaks again. "What do you think of being allies?"

Sally hesitates. She's used to being alone, and doesn't know how to react. Then again, having a friend in the arena might make things just a bit easier. She smiles. "Okay."

* * *

The plan was to go to the Cornucopia, get supplies, and keep going, but it's rare that plans turn out perfectly. Sally picks up a pack with Orville hot on her tail. When she turns to run, however, Sapphire, the girl from Two is blocking her path. "Going somewhere?" She asks, and throws her knife.

"No!" Orville cries, pushing Sally out of the way. The knife sinks into his heart. Sally is in shock, but she still knows she has to run. And run she does, but Sapphire has more than one knife. One of those knives hits Sally in the back, and she crumples to the ground. Orville's effort to save the lifesaver was in vain.


	5. Chapter 5: The Great-Granddaughter

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay. I had a bit of a writer's block. Thankfully, music often gives me inspiration. :) Sorry for the shortness.**

_So let me go  
I don't want to be your hero  
I don't want to be your big man  
I just want to fight like everyone else_

"_Hero", by Family of the Year_

**Chapter 5: The Great-Granddaughter **

_Name: Cherry Lockwood _

_Age: 15_

_District: 7_

_Fate: sixth Bloodbath victim_

Despite what it seems, Cherry hates being the center of attention. Her cousins all look up to her for guidance, but often Cherry doesn't have any clue what to say. She doesn't even know what to about her own problems, let alone her cousins'. She'd hate to fail them if things went wrong.

Kids at school don't help either. Sure, she's one of the most popular girls in the school, but not for the right reasons. She's not considered cool for being herself, but for being the great-granddaughter of the victor of the very first Hunger Games, Laura Lockwood.

"What's your great-grandma like?"

"You must have a lot of money. What do you do with it all?"

"Do you think you'll follow in her footsteps?"

Every day, Cherry is flooded with the kind of questions she despises answering. Granny Laura is just like any other dementia-ridden old lady, who spends her time gazing off into the distance or telling stories, some real, others not so much. Cherry's grandfather had grown up with more money than he'd ever need, and her father was well-off as well, but because her father had eight brothers and sisters, they had to divide money up equally, so while Cherry's family has enough – which is more than many people in the rest of the district could say – they aren't exactly over-flowing with wealth as many people assume. As for following in Laura's footsteps, Cherry wasn't too fond of the idea. She wanted to be her own person, not just the great-granddaughter of the first victor.

Two days before Cherry's first reaping, Laura calls her eldest great-granddaughter into her bedroom. "Sweet child, come here please."

"Yes, Granny?" Cherry walks into the room cautiously, unsure what her great-grandmother has to say.

"You are such a beautiful young lady. I am very proud of you, you know."

"Yes, Granny. Thank you."

"Someday, Blossom, you will make everyone happy to have known you. You will be looked up to, and everyone will see you as a hero."

"But Granny… I don't want to be a hero. I want to just be me."

But Granny Laura doesn't reply, as she has fallen asleep.

* * *

Cherry wouldn't be here if she had a choice. She wouldn't be here in the Capitol in a pine-green dress waiting to be interviewed. But she was reaped, and now everyone back home is expecting her to be something she's not. She's not a hero. Heroes are brave and daring, things Cherry is not. Granny Laura was wrong. She's nothing special, and she never will be.

"And now, Cherry Lockwood of District Seven!" Caesar Flickerman calls, and Cherry slowly makes her way up to the stage. The interview goes fine, until Caesar asks the question Cherry has been dreading. "So, I've heard you are the great-granddaughter of our first victor, Mrs. Laura Solomon Lockwood. How does it feel, knowing you have the chance to follow in her footsteps?"

Cherry tries not to grimace. "Well actually, I don't really _want _to follow in anyone's footsteps. I want to be my own person, you know? She was such an admirable person, and it's impossible to live up to that."

Caesar nods. "And how is your great-grandmother?"

Cherry's eyes dart to the floor. "She passed away when I was twelve."

The audience let out cries of sorrow, and Caesar gives her a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure everyone's counting on you to continue the memory."

The buzzer goes off, saving Cherry from further awkwardness. She leaves the stage as quickly as she can, and doesn't look back.

The following day when the gong goes off, Cherry takes off towards the woods because she doesn't want to risk being killed at the Cornucopia. However, just when she's halfway across the field, she trips over a rock, and falls to the ground. In no time, the boy from One is at her side. "I'll make it quick," he says, and lodges his axe into her head, ensuring her death.

In a way, Cherry was a hero. Not for following in Granny Laura's footsteps like everyone thought, but just for being herself.


	6. Chapter 6: The Collector

_Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

"Part of Your World", from "The Little Mermaid"

**Chapter 6: The Collector**

_Name: Coleman Carlisle _

_Age: 14_

_District: 12_

_Fate: Seventh blood-bath victim_

Despite his ordinary District Twelve name, Coleman is not an ordinary district Twelve citizen. For one thing, he's a merchant kid, the son of one of the few decently well-off families in the district. He and his older sisters, Cecily and Catalina had never been starving in their life. That does't mean they are rich, though; no one in Twelve is. Though they are one of the wealthiest families in the district, in Districts One, Two, or Four, they would be considered poor.

The Carlisle family owns a small general store in the merchant section of Twelve. There, they sell just about anything someone in Twelve would need, from lanterns to pots and pans. The often trade with people from the Seam to get fresh meat. Sometimes, though, Coleman, or Cole as he is often called, finds things that he'd like to keep for himself. The items aren't much, just a few buttons, marbles, pebbles, and other knick-knacks. He'll get them from anywhere, really, mostly from his friends at school, or his sisters.

The most treasured trinket Cole possesses he receives on his thirteen birthday. He's sitting at the table when fifteen-year-old Cecily sits beside him. "Happy Birthday!" She cheers, hugging her brother.

Cole smiles and hugs her back. "Thanks, Cecily."

"No problem. You want your present?"

Cole nods eagerly. From her pocket, Cecily draws a small object wrapped in tissue paper, and the youngest Carlisle sibling unwraps it to reveal a small owl figurine craved out of wood. "Whoa! Cool! Thanks Cecily."

Cecily grins, happy to have pleased her brother. "Any time."

* * *

Cole waited anxiously on his metal platform, waiting for the gong to go off. His wooden owl, his token, was hanging on a string around his neck. Finally, the gong sounded, and Cole took off like a bullet towards the Cornucopia.

The large golden horn is larger than anything Cole has ever seen. As quickly as he can, he gathers up anything that might be useful, unsure of what to take and what to leave behind. He manages to pick up not one, but two backpacks, a set of knives, and a spear. However, all the extra supplies weighs him down, and he can't run as fast as he normal can. He pays for it when the cold metal of the girl from One's weapon pierces his back.

**Author's note: Wow… Terribly sorry for the world's shortest chapter. I'm just having major writers block and have been working on just this 450 words for three or four days. :/ Again, so sorry. I promise a longer chapter next time. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Heartbroken

**Author's note: A longer chapter to make up for the short one last time. :)**

It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

"Just a Dream", by Carrie Underwood

**Chapter 6: The Heartbroken**

_Name: Hydra Livingston _

_Age: 16_

_District: 5_

_Fate: seventh Bloodbath victim _

A six-year-old girl hides behind a tree on the playground, when a boy her age comes and taps her on the shoulder.

"Shh!" She hisses. "I'm tryin' to play Hide and Seek!"

The boy, however, just keeps talking. "I'm Wyatt. What's your name?"

"Hydra," the girl replies in annoyance. "Now go away! They're gonna find me!"

"Can I play?"

Before Hydra can reply, another girl comes around the tree. "Found you! You guys talk too much."

Hydra scowls. "Thanks a lot," she says to Wyatt before following her friend.

Three years pass, and over and over, Wyatt tries to befriend Hydra, but she never accepts him. His plans never seem to go the wrong way, and often, he gets the both of them in trouble without even trying.

In fourth grade, they have the strictest teacher of both of their school careers. Mrs. Canterbury is about sixty years old with graying hair, piercing gray eyes, and a pointed chin. She has many rules, but two of the most stressed are to not speak unless spoken to by the teacher during lessons, and to never leave one's seat. Wyatt _wants_ to follow those rules, and normally he does, but this was an emergency.

"Can I borrow an extra pencil?" he whispered to Hydra during math class. "Mine broke."

"No. I don't have any extras." Hydra replies. She _does _actually have one extra, but for a reason even she doesn't know, she doesn't want to give it to Wyatt.

"Ms. Livingston! Mr. Wilson! Detention during recess for disrupting class!"

Hydra glares at Wyatt before turning back to the board. Now here they are, stuck in the classroom during nice weather working extra math problems. Ten minutes into recess, Mrs. Canterbury reaches into her purse and takes out a ten dollar bill, intending to pay a fellow teacher for the lunch they bought her earlier that day. Suddenly, there is a light rapping on the door, and the principal enters the room, calling Mrs. Canterbury out into the hall. The teacher gives the two students a stern look before leaving the room.

Hydra eyes the ten dollar bill longingly. Her family is struggling, and even ten dollars would help them a lot. So, as quickly as she can, she dashes to Mrs. Canterbury's desk, snatches the ten, and slides back into her desk, placing the money in her desk. Wyatt's eyes widen. He knew Hydra's father had died in the devastating nuclear explosion at one of the power plants and that her family was desperate for money, but he never thought she'd do something as drastic and risky as stealing Mrs. Canterbury's money.

The teacher reenters the room and freezes when she reaches her desk, seeing her money gone. "In all my years of teaching, I have never seen something as terrible as having a _thief _in class! How _dare _you! Which one of you took it?"

Her eyes dart angrily back and forth between the two. Hydra, avoiding her eyes, is about to speak, but Wyatt beats her to it. Hoping to save Hydra from punishment, he says, "I did! I gave it to Hydra because her family is starving! She didn't want to take it, but I made her. I put it in her desk, and then you came in before she could say something."

Now it is Hydra's turn to widen her eyes in surprise. She knows they'll be severely punished. Why would he take the blame when he had nothing to do with it?

As it turns out, the punishment is even worse than Hydra expected. Mrs. Canterbury hands them over to Peacekeepers who whip them as a punishment for stealing. The first thing Hydra does when they both return to school is confront Wyatt.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you tell her you took the money? You didn't have to get in trouble."

Wyatt sighs. "I was trying to save you. But it didn't work. And I was trying to be a good friend. Because I am. I promise. I don't mean to get you in trouble… it just… happens."

Hydra is quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry. I should've been your friend before. I was wrong." She pauses. "Can we be friends now?"

Wyatt smiles. "'Course we can."

Five years fly by, and Wyatt and Hydra become good friends. Wyatt affection for Hydra grows stronger by the day. He knows that to him, she's more than a friend. He can picture him kissing her, and even them getting married. He's known this for a while, perhaps since they became friends when they were nine and ten, but he's sure Hydra doesn't feel the same way. He barely got her to be his friend!

That being said, when the fall dance comes along when they're fourteen, Wyatt invites another girl named Hannah. Hydra is surprised to find herself immensely jealous, and feels confused by this. It doesn't take her long to realize she returns her friends feelings, which sadly, are unbeknownst to her.

The dance is extremely awkward for the friends and Hannah. Hydra has no date and shadows Wyatt and Hannah. Hannah isn't even sure why Wyatt asked her to the dance, as their entire grade – excluding Hydra and Wyatt themselves – knows they are a match just waiting to happen.

Wyatt and Hannah move out to the dance floor, but he keeps glancing back at Hydra who sits alone. After the song ends, he and Hannah go back to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Wyatt asks. "You look lonely."

"I'm fine." Hydra replies stiffly.

Wyatt is not convinced. "You sure? Maybe you should find Katie and Lucy."

Something snaps inside Hydra. "Fine. Maybe I will. Maybe I'm still of value to them." She says quickly, not completely sure why she is saying what she is. She then storms off down the hall, leaving Wyatt dumbfounded.

"Go after her." Hannah says softly.

"Really? Are you sure?"

Hannah nods. "Everyone knows you're perfect together. I only said yes when you asked me to the dance because I didn't want to be mean. So go get her."

Wyatt stares at her in surprise before nodding slightly. "Right. Thanks, Hannah." With that, he takes off down the hall. When he finally reaches her, he is stunned to find her leaning against a wall with tears streaming angrily down her face.

"Hydra?" He asks softly.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"No." Hydra replies miserably. "I'm not okay." She pauses, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm acting like this. I shouldn't be jealous of Hannah. She's so nice and all. As your best friend, I should support you for liking her, and I'm sorry for not."

Wyatt hesitates. "You're jealous? Why?"

Hydra just shakes her head, unable to speak. After another brief pause, Wyatt says, "for what it's worth, I don't like Hannah. Not in that way."

"Then why did you ask her to the dance?" Hydra asks in surprise.

"Because I didn't think the girl I really like returns my feelings…" Wyatt replies quietly, avoiding her eyes.

"Of course she would!" Hydra cries. "You're… amazing! Any girl would be happy to date you! You're smart and creative, you're funny, you're caring, you're good-looking, and –"

Wyatt cuts her off with a kiss directly on the lips. Hydra freezes for a moment in shock before kissing him back just as passionately. When they break away, both are smiling.

"What were you saying," Wyatt asks with a twinkle in his eyes, "before I interrupted you?"

"And I think I'm in love with you."

Wyatt grins. "I think… no, I _know_ I'm in love with you, too." With that he pulls her in for another kiss.

x.x.x.x.

Everything can change it the blink of an eye. She and Wyatt have only been together for about six months when Wyatt is taken from her and reaped into the sixty-ninth games. He has made it all the way to the finale, and Hydra is in good faith that he will make it home. She fiddles with the promise ring Wyatt gave her a mere week before he was reaped. Despite it being after the midnight, the finale should occur soon. The capitol has been waiting for hours. Meanwhile, Hydra tries to stay awake. It's difficult, however, because Hydra hasn't slept in days, and finally she loses her battle with sleep.

The next thing Hydra knows, her mother is shaking her awake. The television screen is black, and tears shine in her mother's eyes.

"What happened?!" Hydra asked frantically.

"He… he's not coming home. At least, not in the way you want him too.

Hydra buries her head in her mother's chest and cries. This has to be just a dream. It must be. But it's not. And one year later, Hydra is in the same spot Wyatt was. She runs to the cornucopia and swipes the boy from Ten's backpack, taking off towards the woods. Unfortunately, she chose the wrong boy to mess with, as Angus, like Hydra's fourth grade teacher, won't stand for being stolen from. He takes off after her, eventually catching up, and kills her on the spot. Heaven and Wyatt are waiting for her.


	8. Chapter 8: The Musician

**Author's note: For my band teacher, whose love of music, dedication, and passion for his job never cease to amaze me.**

_I could be a king  
I could be anything I want  
I could be a poem  
I could be some writing on the wall  
I could be a super hero - staring down the barrel of a gun  
I could be a piece of artwork fading into the sun_

"I Could be a King" by The Dunwells

**Chapter 8: The Musician**

_Name: Hutchin Davis_

_Age: 15_

_District: 3 _

_Fate: Final Bloodbath victim _

Ever since he was young, ten-year-old Hutchin has hated that everyone always assumes people in District Three are either smart inventors or nothing special. Even his parents, managers of the biggest industry in Three believe that in order to be prosperous and satisfied, one must put their brain to good use. In Three, this best way to do this is to be an inventor at the factories, as there really aren't that many other options. But yet, even at age ten, Hutchin knows there must be more to life than just what everyone expects him to be. He just doesn't know what, until one day he finds his answer.

Hutchin is walking through town when he hears a sweet, melodic humming like nothing he's ever heard before. Curious, he follows the sound into a shop on the corner. There he finds many musical instruments, some he recognizes, such as pianos and drum sets, and others he does not. In the corner sits a balding man in his late forties or early fifties, playing an oddly shaped wind instrument with several keys. It's clear that this instrument is what was making the humming noise, but instead of receiving answers, Hutchin becomes even more curious. The man sees him immediate and nods to him in acknowledgement, but finishes the song before laying the instrument in his lap and leaning back in his chair.

"James Schmitt," the man says, holding out his hand. "What can I do for you?"

Hutchin shakes Mr. Schmitt's hand. "What's that?" He asks, pointing to the instrument.

"It's an alto saxophone, a wind instrument. You play it by blowing here, see?" Mr. Schmitt puts his lips to the mouthpiece, and the saxophone begins to hum again.

"That's really cool! Could you teach me?"

Mr. Schmitt chuckles. "Well, I give lessons for free, but you have to promise to buy the instrument first. One of this model and quality would be two-hundred and fifty dollars."

Hutchin gulps and looks down at the floor. "Two-hundred and fifty?" He shakes his slightly. "My parents would never pay that much. But it looks really fun."

Mr. Schmitt hesitates. His love for music and kids is intense, so he feels sorry for Hutchin. For this reason, he asks, "How old are you?"

"Ten."

_That's good enough_, Mr. Schmitt thinks. Peacekeepers don't care how young a kid is for them to be able to work. So much for child labor laws of the old country. Besides, he wouldn't be working the kid too hard, just sweeping the floor, straitening shelves, and such. "Tell you what. How about you come work for me and earn a saxophone instead. I can't pay you much, but you can work it off."

"Really?" Hutchin asks in excitement.

"Yeah. As long as it's alright with your folks. In the meantime…" Mr. Schmitt disappears into the backroom and returns with a small bar. "This is a harmonica. Practice at home with this. Just blow into the side."

Hutchin does just that, and this instrument too, true to its name, makes a harmonic sound. "Thanks, Mr. Schmitt! I'll be back if it's okay!" With that, he runs out the door, harmonica in hand.

At dinner that night, Hutchin asks his father about his new job.

"Excellent," Mr. Davis says without looking up from his newspaper. "You're never too young to get a job. And since you're working hard for money, you get to keep what you earn."

Immediately after school the following day, Hutchin runs to Mr. Schmitt's store. He works hard each day and is rewarded by a half an hour of saxophone lessons. By the time he turns twelve, Hutchin has enough money to buy the saxophone, yet he enjoys Mr. Schmitt's company so much he continues the work and lessons. He learns to confide in Mr. Schmitt about anything, including his parents' dreams for him.

"They expect so much of me. They want me to be prosperous and be in industry. But there's other ways to be happy, right? Maybe I could make music."

"Of course there is," Mr. Schmitt replies. "You don't have to be rich to be happy. I'm not rich in money, but I have my store, my music, my family, clothes on my back, food on my table, and a warm bed, so that's all I really need. And you can be anything you want. An inventor, a musician, whatever. Just as long as you love what you do. That's the important thing."

With that in mind, Hutchin brings his saxophone home to show his parents. They don't quite have the passion and understanding for music that their son does but decide that it is his money, and he could do what he wants with it, as long as he keepst up with his studies.

At the reaping of the 70th games, Hutchin has his harmonica tied on a string around his neck, so when his name is called, he has it with him. Along with some friends, he is visited by his parents and Mr. Schmitt, receiving encouraging but different words from both. His parents say, "do your best to come home safely, no matter the cost," while Mr. Schmitt says, "stay true to yourself and always do what you know is right."

In the Capitol, Hutchin and his district partner, Belle, exchange their talents. Belle draws for him, while Hutchin plays his harmonica. In the games themselves, Hutchin outlasts Belle, but is so occupied with his own safety, he doesn't notice her death. He runs to the Cornucopia, scoops up a backpack, and heads for the trees. Just when he thinks he's safe, the boy from One is waiting for him, and fatally stabs him, crushing District Three's hopes of gaining another victor.

**Author's note: The bloodbath tributes are over, for which I'm happy, because now I have more variety of ways they died other than "nth bloodbath tribute". The next tribute comes from a surprising district. (Well, surprising unless you've read my Finnick/Annie story, Wipe Away the Tears)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Cherished Daughter

**Author's note: A month since the last update? I'm so sorry. Anyways, since you probably don't care about excuses, here's the next chapter.**

_When I love I give it all I've got  
Like my mother does  
When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray  
Like my mother does  
When I feel weak and unpretty  
I know I'm beautiful and strong  
Because I see myself like my mother does_

"_Like My Mother Does", by Lauren Alaina_

**Chapter 9: The Cherished Daughter**

_Name: Velvet Henry-Morrison_

_Age: 17_

_District: 1_

_Fate: _Fifteenth place

The fifty-second Hunger games have been what seventeen-year-old Vixen Henry has dreamed of since she was a little girl. One decision, however, can make those dreams crash down in an instant. This is why Vixen stands outside her boyfriend, Azure Morrison's house, tears streaming down her face. "Can… can we talk?"

"Yeah, of course," Azure says in concern, leading her to somewhere private. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant," Vixen whispers, and Azure freezes. He was not expecting this.

"Don't worry," he says, hugging her tightly. "I'm here for you."

"I know… but I can't volunteer. Not now. You don't have money, and my parents will kick me out when they find out. I don't know what to do."

Azure is silent for a moment. "Then, I'll volunteer for you. I'll win, and then you and the baby will want for nothing."

It wasn't a flawlessly plan, but it was worth a shot.

* * *

"Mommy, why don't I have a Daddy?" Four year old Velvet asks. "All the other kids at daycare do."

Vixen freezes. "Your daddy was a very brave young man," she finally tells her daughter. "He loved us very much, and died trying to give us a better life."

Life hadn't been easy for Vixen. As she predicted, her parents kicked her out after she told them of her pregnancy. Luckily, the despite the fact that they did not have much money, Azure's parents are kind enough to welcome Vixen and her daughter into the house. Vixen still works long hours, to help her late-boyfriend's parents out as much as possible and to save money for herself and Velvet, but life is much more bearable thanks to them.

Over the years, Velvet receives many comments on how much she resembles her mother. This pleases her, as Vixen is the center of her world. The mother and daughter are extremely close, and treasure every moment they have together.

When Velvet is seven, tragedy strikes. Azure's father suffers a heart attack. Velvet adores her grandfather, and Vixen sees him like a father, so naturally both are worried. Azure's mother takes him to the one, well-trained doctor straight from the Capitol in the district, while Velvet and Vixen stay home.

"Mom, Grandpa's going to be okay, isn't he?"

"I hope so," Vixen replies. "Want to pray with me?"

Velvet nods. Her mother is high in faith, and has taught Velvet to do the same. The bowed their heads and prayed together, something they have been doing since before Velvet could even talk. The following morning, they learn the good news; Velvet's grandfather will make it.

* * *

District One is filled with excitement when in back-to-back years, their tributes become victors. Gloss and Cashmere are a pair of siblings with an intense rivalry between them, so it isn't surprising when they volunteer for back-to-back years, and win. Velvet looks at them with admiration, and they are almost as much her heroes as her parents are. "I want to do that," the eleven-year-old says after Cashmere wins her games. Having already trained for five years, Velvet just increased her training. She definitely had her mother's spirit.

One day, Velvet comes home from training, very upset. "No one thinks I can do it. They make fun of me, just because I'm only okay at all the weapons I try." She pauses. "Do you think I should just quit?"

"Absolutely not!" Vixen snaps. "Don't let anyone tell you you can't do something, because you can. You have my spirit. Try seeing yourself how _I _see you, and you'll be perfectly fine. "

With her mother giving her confidence, Velvet volunteers for the seventieth Hunger Games at age seventeen. In the bloodbath, she kills one tribute, the boy from Twelve. Throughout the games, he remains her only kill.

On the third day, the Careers leader, Orion from One decides to split his alliance of four up temporally. He and Sapphire, the girl from Two, go hunting for tributes, while Velvet and Emerald from Two gather food.

"Hey, Velvet. Try some of these berries," Emerald says, holding out a handful of blueish-purpleish berries. "They're really good."

Velvet, knowing nothing about berries and being overly-trusting of someone she barely knows, doesn't realize the berries are poisonous Nightlock. Tossing the berries in her mouth, she falls to the ground instantly.

Not long after, the boy from Two runs into his remaining allies. "Okay, what happened?" Orion asked in suspicion when he notices his district partner's absence. "Where is she?"

"She ate nightlock berries before I could do anything to stop her. It wasn't my fault!" Emerald lies quickly. Orion doesn't look convinced but decides to let it slide. Meanwhile, back in District One, Vixen mourns the loss of her daughter.


End file.
